ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbits and Ocelots
Rabbits and Ocelots is the 4th Evan Billion short. Plot Evan and the gang and Tipidu and Delilah were on a large field. (Kevin): Why are we on a large field? (Delilah): Because it's where rabbits live. (Kevin): What's your point? Rabbits ran onto the field. (Delilah): Awwww, come here, cute little rabbits. Who's a fluffy rabbit? Who's a fluffy rabbit? The rabbits jumped on all of them and started attacking them. (All): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! The gang started fighting the rabbits. Evan transformed. (Evan): PILLOWS! Evan stretched his covers and hit the rabbits. He also launched his spots. Then, the rabbits started jumping to avoid Evan's and Sharpoint's attacks. Delilah flew above the bunnies to keep them from jumping high. Rocket stretched around and bunnies and pulled them down. Evan and Rocket finished off the rabbits. (Tipidu): Glad that's over. Ocelots ran onto the field. (All): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH OCELOTS! The gang started fighting the ocelots. Evan blew sleeping gas to put them to sleep. Rocket stretched and hit the ocelots. Kevin hit the ocelots with a mace hand. An ocelot bit his other hand. Kevin hit that ocelot with the mace hand, then made a hammer hand with the bitten hand. Sharpoint threw Tipidu at an ocelot and he bounced around, hitting more. Then, all of the ocelots were defeated. (Kevin): That should be it. The title is Rabbits and Ocelots. Nothing else. (Evan): But look down. It says some of the villains are bats. (Delilah): Let's run before they come! They started running. Evan turned into Feet Balled and flew. They went to a cave and caught their breath. Evan reverted. (Kevin): We should be safe here. Bats flew and attacked the gang. (Tipidu): Darnit! It's like when something isn't going to happen, but the people look at something that proves it will happen, then to prevent it, they complete an action that makes it happen. Evan turned into ABC and stretched the lines in his legs to hit the bats. Sharpoint shot diamonds. Rocket spit acid. Evan made a zanbato and slayed the bats. They bats went away. (Tipidu): Let's all stay here. They stayed there for a while. Evan was about to revert, but lice came. (Evan): Tiny bugs? They aren't a threat. Don't kill them, don't get attacked by other animals. They stood there. Then, they started to itch. (Evan): I change my mind. KILL THE BUGS! KILL THE BUGS! They all tried to fight, but they were too itchy. Rocket melted the lice on him, then melted the rest of the lice. (Evan): Good job, Rocket. (Delilah): I hate the conditions of caves. Let's go to the sea. They went to the sea, and played a bit. Then a bunch of giant octopi came and attacked them. (Tipidu): But octopi are supposed to be tiny! (Evan): Who cares? This is a cartoon. The gang fought the octopi. Evan used the lines in his legs to slice off the tentacles. The gang picked up the tentacles and threw them at the other octopi. The octopi left. (Delilah): Yeah! What's next? X-ray fish leaped out of the water and attacked the gang. (Kevin): Wow. They're so transparent. Kevin got mesmerized. Evan made sunglasses and put them on Kevin. He got unmesmerized. Tipidu killed the X-ray fish with his sword teeth. (Kevin): Sorry shades, but you gots to go. Kevin threw the sunglasses into the water. (Evan): Everyone fly up! Delilah flew up. Evan made jetpacks and flew up. The other flew up. Monkeys jumped on the gang and ripped up the jetpacks. Evan and Delilah caught the people that fell, and battled the monkeys. Then Evan flew down. He made a bunch of bananas. Then he made a bunch of dynamite. He lit the dynamite, and peeled the bananas halfway from the bottom. He put the dynamite into the banana, and hid it. (Evan): OOOH-OOOH AAAAH-AAAAH! The monkeys looked at Evan. He threw the bananas into a trash can. The monkeys jumped into the trash can. There was an explosion in the trash can. The trash can fell down and rolled into the sea. The gang flew to a mountain. 1 hour later....... (Kevin): It should be safe now. They went down the mountain and into a park. They played in the park for a while. Then millions of ants gathered up, and crawled on the gang. Tipidu rolled around got all the ants off of him. Rocket melted the ants on him, and the other ants. Then, a giant ant came. The gang except Tipidu fought it, but surprisingly, he was too strong. Tipidu cut off his head with a teeth sword. He picked up the head. (Tipidu): I'll be right back. Tipidu ran into a forest. 30 minutes later....... Tipidu came back. He had turned the ant head into a machine. (Tipidu): Behold! The Ant Animal Creatitizer! Zap someone that wears something resembling any animal, and they will be a hybrid of a human and that animal, with the ability to climb walls. The gang went into a forest. A guy wearing a cheetah skin coat grabbed the Ant Animal Creatitizer, and zapped himself. He became a cheetah human dude, and he called forth cheetahs. The army attacked the gang. Evan fought the cheetahs by making tripwires. Then Evan and the cheetah guy were engaged in epic hand-to-hand combat. The cheetah guy jumped on a tree, them jumped behind Evan and kicked him down. Kevin choked the guy, and killed him. (Tipidu): Phew. The same thing happened with anteaters. (Delilah): They must have been attracted by the ants. Kevin fought the anteater guy. The others besides Tipidu fought, but lost. Evan had turned into Flat a few minutes ago. Tipidu threw the body of the giant ant in front of the anteaters. They ate it, got fat, and burst. Kevin defeated the anteater guy. Same thing happened with roadrunners. Evan shot arrows, and the roadrunners tripped on them. Evan shot a bunch of arrows at the roadrunner guy. Same thing happened with ostriches and narwhals. Kevin used a stone foot to kick the ostriches and ostrich guy fully into the sand. Delilah flapped her wings to make a gust and dry up the narwhals. The gang rested because they had been poked several times. Evan pushed the tree down that the narwhal guy was on. (Tipidu): Phew. A lot of hard work. I hope that's it. Iguanas came. (Tipidu): Darnit. The gang fought the iguanas, but it was too hard. They tried everything they could and fought in slo-mo, but lost. Evan had to turn into three other aliens, then the Billiontrix timed out. Sharpoint shot diamonds that the iguanas got on, then he pulled their tails and threw them. Evan turned into Clawnormous while Rocket and Kevin fought the iguana person, but they lost. Evan shot a claw laser, but it missed. (Iguana Person): Missed. (Delilah): He wasn't aiming for you. The laser made lots of dust and rocks fly at the iguana person. He stepped back a lot. Kevin grabbed him. (Iguana Person): You can't defeat me! The iguana person tripped Kevin with his tail. The Billiontrix timed out. The red light defeated the iguana person. (Evan, Tipidu, and Delilah): Yeah! They sang The Animal Bye-Bye Gone Song, then watched Invader ZIM. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Sharpoint *Rocket *Tipidu *Delilah Aliens Used *Pillows *Feet Balled *ABC *Flat *Lightmeraction *Hip *Very Long Villains *Rabbits *Ocelots *Bats *Lice *Octopi *X-Ray Fishes *Monkeys *Ants *Cheetahs *Anteaters *Roadrunners *Ostriches *Narwhals *Iguanas Trivia *This episode was dedicated to Rob. *First short with a song. Category:Shorts Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero